The present invention relates generally to motorcycle accessories, and more particularly to motorcycle windshields, especially those made at a low cost and featuring easy, reliable, sturdy installation.
The invention also relates to a low-cost motorcycle windshield having a novel structural support system which is simple to manufacture, install and which is adapted to fit a large number of cycles.
While a windshield is not strictly necessary to the operation of the motorcycle or a scooter, more and more large motorcycles are either delivered from the factory having windshields on them, or having windshields secured to them as an aftermarket accessory. In fact, for larger cycles, the motorcycle windshield or fairing is probably the most commonly purchased, relatively expensive accessory in the motorcycle industry. In the United States, and particularly in foreign countries, the advantages in having a windshield are becoming better and better known. It is now found increasingly more important by riders of small cycles to have motorcycle windshields on comparatively smaller cycles, such as, for example, those of 125 cc displacement. This market is served by all of the common Japanese manufacturers including not only Honda, Yamaha, Suzuki and Kawasaki, and other Oriental manufacturers such as Daelim, or Kyosung, but also by many European manufacturers, for example, Sachs.
One of the principal needs or requirements of a universal type windshield, --one that may be mounted on a large number of styles and models--is that the adjustable mounting features be adaptable to many styles, yet be strong and reliable. In other words, the shield should be as sturdy with larger forks as with smaller ones.
A significant number of the motorcycles that use ordinary, rather simply contoured windshields are mounted by a relatively simple system and that positions a one or two piece shield in front of the rider so as to afford a principal panel or see-through portion, and one or more lower panels that also serve as wind deflectors but extend downwardly toward the front fender and beneath the rider's line of sight.
The ordinary motorcycle windshield of this type has curves in at least one and usually two planes, and is supported by a structure which cantilevers the see-through or principal portion of the shield above a certain level. In such shields, in contrast to those wherein mounting legs are affixed to an upper portion of the shield, the mounting brackets and other shield positioners must be relatively strong in view of the fact that a large portion of the shield extends upwardly in a cantilevered or unsupported relationship above the midline of the shield. In many cases, 50-70% of the height of the shield lies above a line between the upper extent of a pair of generally vertically extending braces that serve to support the shield.
Normally, mounting brackets are affixed to the cycle by this lower portion and this upper end of the mount supports a transverse bar or brace to which the shield is secured. In some cases, fasteners only extend through the windshield into a rear brace, and in other cases, the shield, in effect, is sandwiched between opposed inner and outer braces.
For that portion of the motorcycle industry in which smaller cycles are sold having small displacement engines, for example, of approximately 125 cc or less, there have not been small windshields available which provide most or all the advantages of larger shields without their cost. In some cases, the bracing or mounting system requires the rest of the cycle to have a certain functional relation to the forks--which rules out the use of such shields on other applications. Other shields lack a desired degree of rigidity or horizontal adjustment.
In use, the shield need not have a totally rigid structure, inasmuch as it will not be exposed to more than comparatively moderate bending forces imposed by winds of 60 mph or more. As is well known, any failure of the shield mounting system can have serious consequences to the controllability of the motorcycle and the safety of the rider.
In view of the failure of the prior art to provide windshield assemblies and windshield mounting systems that are economical, sturdy and readily adaptable to a considerable range of sizes, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved windshield and windshield mounting system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved mounting system for smaller sized, economical motorcycle windshields.
Yet another object of the invention to provide an economical cycle shield that is adaptable to many styles of cycles.
Still another object of the invention has been to provide a mounting system characterized by strength and ease of installation, and which is adaptable to various downtube sizes without itself being structurally different.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting system for a windshield that includes an adjustment feature so that the brackets may be spaced apart as desired, particularly where the mounting brackets are somewhat resilient.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a mounting system wherein the clamping elements further include gaskets to minimize damage to the forks and provide ready removability.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice by providing a windshield mounting assembly which includes a pair of mounting brackets, each of which includes preformed, curvilinear clamping formations having a plurality of slots and other complementary clamping formations including a tab, with said tab and slots interlocking to provide an area of attachment, with said clamps being adapted to encircle and grasp the downtubes of a motorcycle front suspension.
The manner in which the foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers or legends indicate corresponding parts throughout.